The Lucky One
by Miss Hyuuga
Summary: It's been a few days since Naruto has defeated Pain and he is beginning to feel guilty about something. Something to do with a certain lavender-eyed girl. Will he admit to himself that he feels the same about her or not?


Hey guys. This is my first NaruHina fanfic that I wrote ages ago. It has a lot of time skipped but it was meant to be a one-shot, guess it over-flowed. Hope you enjoy it.

It was a few days after Naruto defeated Pain. Slowly but surely everything was going back to normal. Everyone was helping re-build the village and doing whatever they could. The Konoha 11 also got together for some BBQ and had an amazing time together, forgetting their problems for a few moments. Everything was alright except for one thing. Something was bugging Naruto. Something was always on his mind. It happened to be a certain beautiful lavender-eyed girl. A few days ago she confessed her eternal love for him. It took some time for him to process that and since then he has been thinking about her non-stop.

He now realised why she was always shy around him, why she always stuttered and played with her fingers and why she blushed 50 different shades of red when he spoke to her. Hinata had always loved him. But did he feel the same? 'I always ran after Sakura-Chan, telling myself that I loved her… I was so stupid and blind. It was obvious that she was in love with Sasuke-teme, but he is no longer here now.' He thought to himself as he layed down on his bed. 'Well, now I am exhausted, better get some sleep.' he said to himself as he shut his eyes.

He tried to fall asleep but there just too many things going on in his mind. Too many things that needed clarity. 'God I have to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day of work. I need the energy.' Soon he dozed off.

The next day, everything went as normal. Naruto decided to go to Ichiraku's for lunch, since they were up and running again. On his way there, he saw Sakura and immediately thought of asking her on a date. Just as he got to her and wanted to speak, Hinata appeared out of nowhere. She smiled and blushed at Naruto and he just greeted them both. He changed his mind about asking Sakura out, he felt guilty somehow and after some small talk, he left and had some ramen.

Later that afternoon, Naruto was just going for his afternoon walk around the village to see how things were. On his way he saw Hinata sitting by tree, reading. He first thought of carrying on but then he decided against it.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said with his usual loud tone.

"H-hello Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered as always and blushed.

"So what are you doing here? Wanted to get away from the noise or something?" Naruto asked curiously.

"O-oh no, just thought I could relax a l-little."

"Oh I see. This looks a little boring. Would you like to walk around with me or something?" he asked smiling.

"R-r-really?" she asked looking shocked. "I-I would love that."

"Great, let's go!" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm.

They both walked around for about 20 minutes and then decided to go to the Hokage's faces in the mountains. When they got there is was almost sunset and so it looked amazing and exquisite. They spoke about the past and how Naruto used to be so naughty with all his pranks and how rookie 9 went through the Chuunin exams. Then Neji came up in the conversation. Naruto asked how he was treating her and she said that they got along well now. He no longer hated them and they had made peace. He was more like her brother now. Naruto was glad to hear that. Soon it was almost dark and it was time to go. Naruto offered to walk Hinata home and she gratefully accepted.

As soon as Hinata got home, she decided to phone her best friend and tell her what had happened. Tenten and Hinata were very close. Since she was also Neji's teammate, she had another reason to be at the Hyuuga Mansion. Tenten never judged Hinata and always had patience with her. When Tenten had heard what had happened she was so happy for Hinata. She was glad that there some progress between the two of them. If only Neji had asked her out already…

She was convinced that he had feelings for her, but was maybe too shy to tell her.

Two days later Naruto met Hinata again. They chatted for about twenty minutes and then he had to go do something. Hinata seemed disappointed that he was leaving and he realised that. Feeling guilty, he thought he should make it up to her.

"Ano, Hinata… say eh... Would you like to go to Ichiraku's with me tonight?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Hinata looked up surprised. Stunned. Bewildered.

'Was this really happening? Naruto is asking me on a date. OMG… I am so... So happy!'

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun! I would be g-glad to go with y-you." She said with a blush creeping on to her face.

"Fantastic! Pick you up at 7pm by your house. See you later. Bye." He said as he walked in the opposite direction.

Hinata ran home. She was overjoyed. Finally, he had noticed her. When she got home, she was out of breath and went to the kitchen to drink some water. As soon as she got there, she froze. Her eyes widened. She smiled while blushing. She had walked in on Neji and Tenten making out, but the only difference was that they did it passionately and were not all over each other, which was a good thing. Luckily, they didn't notice her. She decided to leave then but as she turned around the wooden floor creaked.

'Curse you, you old stupid wooden floor' Hinata said to her self mentally.

The sound had gotten Neji and Tenten's attention and they had immediately separated from each other. Neji coughed and excused himself while Tenten just stood there flushed.

When they both got to Hinata's room, Hinata squealed with joy. At last, they were together.

"So, out with it. Give me the juicy details. What happened?" asked Hinata with excitement, sounding like Ino. She was always different around her friends, especially Tenten.

"Uh, nothing much. We had an argument. Neji thought that I was in love with Lee because I was talking about him all the time and I was praising him way too much for Neji's liking. You should've seen your cousin's face. You would've laughed your ass off. Anyway, yeah, he was really upset. I told him that I could like anyone I wanted to and he couldn't do anything about it. Then he snapped. He grabbed me and kissed me. I thought it would be rough but it was gentle… it was the best kiss ever. I mean, my only one… and then I kissed him back. After that, you arrived. That's it." Tenten said with a flushed face.

"…Oh I see." Hinata said after some time as the information processed in her brain and then smiled.

"I am happy for you Tenten. I'm glad you guys are together now." Hinata said.

Hinata then told Tenten everything that had happened with her and Naruto and about her date with him tonight.

"OMG, that's awesome Hina. Now let's get you ready for your date. You only have three hours left." Tenten said with zest and dragged Hinata along with her.

Since it was their first "date", Hinata wore something simple. A dark blue leather pants and lavender spaghetti strap top with her favourite sky blue cardigan for good luck and her favourite black sandals. Her hair was lose but she clipped her fringe back. She looked so pretty.

It was now 18:55 pm and she was now waiting for Naruto in the lounge. "He should be here soon." she murmured to herself. Butterflies were flying wildly in her tummy. She was a nervous wreck.

Exactly two minutes past seven the doorbell rang. Luckily, Hinata's father was out of the village and Tenten was keeping Neji occupied. Hinata opened the door with a smile on her vibrant pink face. When Naruto saw her, his eyes widened with surprise. He had never seen Hinata this beautiful before. He was wearing his usual clothes, but just changed his t-shirt and had his jacket unzipped.

'Gosh, I never knew Hinata looked so pretty with her hair back. Just looking at her is making my heart beat faster.' Naruto said mentally to himself while he was still in a daze.

"S-shall we leave now?" Hinata asked slowly, causing Naruto to come back to earth.

"Y-yeah, let's go!" Naruto said while flashing his goofy smile and rubbing the back of his head.

Soon they arrived and fortunately, it was empty. Naruto ordered the usual and asked Hinata what she wanted. She took the same thing he did.

After eating four bowls in total (Hinata -1 and Naruto -3), Naruto paid and they soon left. It was only a few minutes after 8pm so they had plenty of time left. Naruto asked her if she wanted to go for a walk and she immediately agreed. They soon arrived at the place where they stored the huge blocks of wood and where the Konoha 11 usually met. They both then decided to climb to the top, lie down and talk.

It was a calm atmosphere and with it being night, not a soul was in sight. They were all tired from a long day's work and went home to rest.

They both spoke about their hobbies and what their favourite things were. Hinata was reminiscing about the good times in Iruka sensei class, all the naughty things the boys would do, the way the girls would gossip and go on about "Sasuke-kun". The old classic days, basically. Then there were a few moments of silence. It wasn't awkward but it was peaceful and a sense completeness while lying down and watching the stars shine brightly in the clear night sky.

After a few more moments, Naruto decided that it was getting late and that they should leave now. As they got up, Hinata's foot slipped on the log and she began to fall backwards. Just as she prepared for the impact, she stopped halfway in mid-air. Naruto had caught her just in time. There she was, her hand in his, in a firm grip, hanging on the edge of blocks of wood 20 feet high from the ground, for dear life. They looked affectionately into each other's eyes without saying anything for a while. As he pulled her up, she uttered a soft thank you while feeling embarrassed for being so clumsy.

They walked to her house in silence but it was okay. They both were deep in thought. When they arrived there, they just stared at each other, both not wanting the other to leave. Finally Naruto spoke.

"Thanks for an awesome night, Hinata. It was one of the best nights for me." He said while having a small blush.

"N-no, thank you Naruto-kun. And I am sorry for b-being so clumsy… it was also one my best nights." she said while smiling.

"Well, I better get going… don't want you to get in trouble or anything…" Naruto said quickly as he leaned down and swiftly planted a chaste kiss on Hinata's cheeks.

Hinata eyes widened and her entire face went red. She gazed at Naruto in amazement. She nearly fainted but controlled herself.

"B-bye Naruto-kun… Sweet dreams." She whispered as he began to leave.

"You too, Hina." He said sweetly as he went his way.

When Hinata entered her room, the first thing she did was jump up and down, screaming with joy, but not out loud. She did not want Neji to come in and kill her for making a noise. She then did her "happy dance" that she normally does when she is alone and very happy. Today was the best day of her life.

That night Hinata had slept like she hadn't in a long time. It was peaceful and she never woke once in the middle of the night as usual.

The next day everything went as per normal. She told Tenten everything that had happened. She was very happy. The last time Hinata was this happy was before her mother died. After her mothers' death, she lost faith in everything, but slowly began to have confidence again.

In the afternoon, Hinata went for her daily walk and met Naruto on the way.

"Hello, Hinata!" shouted Naruto with delight.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly.

"Where are you off to?" he asked curiously.

"No where in particular, just walking around."

"I see, umm Hinata can you meet me by the wooden blocks tonight at about 8pm?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Y-yeah. I can Naruto-kun." She said with a blush.

"Great! See you then. Bye Hinata." He said and then ran off.

It was now 7.30pm and Hinata was getting ready to meet Naruto. It didn't matter how much time she spent with him, she would always get butterflies each time she saw him. Soon she left.

When she arrived there, he was already there waiting for her.

"You came." He said with bliss.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, umm let me just get to the point. Hinata there is something I want to tell you… no, umm ask you."

"Y-yes, what is it?"

"H-Hinata… I have been thinking for quite some time now, and I have come to conclusion. Don't take this the wrong way or anything… Erg! This is so hard. Okay, okay. Here goes. Hinata, I have feelings for you. I don't how it happened or why. But what I do know is that I am crazy about you. You are amazing, beautiful, strong and brave and I can't stop thinking about you. So, willyoubemygirlfriend?" Naruto said with a huge blush on his face.

Hinata was in awe. She was stunned and in disbelief. Were her ears and eyes deceiving her? Was this really happening? After a few moments she spoke.

"W-w-what?"

"I said… Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Y-yes… I-I will… Naruto-kun" she said finally.

Naruto was so happy that he grabbed her into a firm, warm and soothing hug without realizing it. It felt good to be in his arms. It made her feel safe and special.

They then went to have some Ramen and then walked around hand-in-hand. It felt good. No, it was the best feeling ever. Hinata had finally gotten her prince charming, the love of her life, her everything.

It was almost 10pm, when they appeared at Hinata's doorstep. They both just stood there, gazing at each other as time went by. Everything seemed to be disappearing except the two of them.

Not realising what was happening, they both were leaning in towards each other. Their faces were soon five cm apart. Still in a daze, Naruto began to close his eyes, as well as Hinata, as they leaned in closer. In less than five seconds, their lips met, it was a gentle, soft and mesmerizing kiss. Butterflies soared wildly throughout their entire bodies as Naruto cupped Hinata's face to deepen the kiss. It felt like an eternity before they had parted.

Hinata blushed uncontrollably as well did Naruto. It was the first kiss for both of them. (Besides what had happened with Sasuke and Naruto - their accidental kiss at the academy.)

"Goodnight Hina, it's late now. You should go in. You might get a cold." Naruto said with concern.

"I g-guess so, goodnight Naruto-kun. Sweet dreams."

"You too… See you tomorrow."

Hinata's heart was racing, so much had happened that night. If she had to die now, she would be the happiest person to die. She turned around and skipped into the house, going towards her room. The first thing when she got there was phone Tenten.

Hinata told her everything; in fact, she literally screamed it out so loud that Tenten ears started to pain on the other side of the phone.

"Do you think I should tell Neji-Nii-San? Will he get angry?"

"I don't know. Rather let me tell him. I can control his temper. So let's do it tomorrow morning at your house, okay?"

"Okay… I am so scared. What if he says I shouldn't see him anymore?"

"Let's first see what happens, okay? Don't worry man. I am here for you like always. We are in this together. Remember, you are like my sister. I would always take your side."

"Thanks a mil, Ten. You have no idea how much that means to me. I am soooo happy! I can't believe all of that just happened! You have no idea how I am feeling!" Hinata said she jumped up and down.

"Damn, Hina! Calm your horses, girl. You don't want the phone to blow up now, do you? Anyway, we will chat later. Bye, take care. And sweet dreams."

"Okay, okay. Bye Ten. Same to you." Hinata said and hanged up.

"WHAT?!" Neji yelled with disbelief, when he heard what had happened.

"That idiot! I will kill him. How could he even think that he could be with Hinata-Sama? I-"

"Neji, wait." Tenten interrupted him. "You won't lay a finger on him. He is sincere and has true feelings for Hinata, and she has the same for him. Please don't come between the two of them…"

"But Tenten-"

"But nothing, Neji. Please don't ruin this. Just please accept this. If not for me, then at least for Hinata, for her happiness."

Neji could never argue with Tenten and reluctantly gave in.

"Okay, fine. But if he hurts her, I will wring his neck."

"Sure, then I shall help you with that as well."

"T-thanks Neji-Nii-San, you are the best!" Hinata said with ecstasy.

"See, I told you, I would get Neji to agree" Tenten whispered to Hinata.

"Yeah hey, thanks Ten. You rock." Hinata whispered back.

It was 7.05 pm when Hinata's phone rang in her room. Wondering who it was, she answered it. It was Naruto. He just phoned to say hi. Apparently, he told Tenten that if she gave him Hinata's number he would buy her a box of chocolate brownies, Tenten's favourite. They spoke for about twenty minutes, until they decided to meet. Immediately Hinata left to go meet her lover.

Since they both ate finished, they decided to meet at the park. It was a calm night with a soothing cool breeze flowing through the air. Hinata was there first. After two minutes, Naruto showed up.

They hugged each other and spoke about general things. Then Naruto said something odd.

"Hinata, come closer. I want to tell you a secret." Naruto said strangely.

Hinata leaned closer but it wasn't close enough.

"More closer, Hinata." Naruto whispered.

Hinata leaned in further more. Before she knew it, Naruto closed the gap between their lips and stole a long kiss

"The secret is that… I am madly in love with you Hina." Naruto whispered gently.

TWO YEARS LATER…

In two days time it was going to be Naruto and Hinata's second year together. Everyone knew about them, even Hinata's father, and surprisingly he approved of them. They were glued to each other all the time. They also went on double dates with Neji and Tenten, and fortunately, it was a success.

Naruto wanted their anniversary to be special. Everything had to be perfect. With the help of Tenten, it would be. They both kept it a secret from Hinata and wanted it to be a surprise.

Naruto had asked Tenten what Hinata's favourite song was and she had told him. He tried to learn the song off by heart and was successful in doing so.

Today was the day. Everything was on schedule. Naruto had cleaned his apartment and now it was spotless. The table was already laid surrounded with rose petals and candles. In the background there was soft, romantic music playing. The lights were off. Naruto checked everything once again just to make sure. He put his hand in his pocket to make sure it was there and it was. He was nervous today. It meant a lot to him.

Soon Hinata arrived. She looked breath taking. She wore a long sleeveless lavender, body fitting dress that showed her curves perfectly. Naruto's mouth was hanging on the floor and his eyes in mid air. Hinata saw his reaction and blushed. When Naruto regained himself, Hinata leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheeks.

Naruto told her to have a seat and they began to eat. They had Hinata's favourite dish, sweet red bean soup with a fillet of steak. After that, they had cheesecake for desert. At the spur of the moment, Naruto just stood up and got out of his seat.

He walked towards Hinata who remain seated and kneeled down in front of her. Seeing this, Hinata's eyes widened. Naruto then put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He leaned closer to Hinata and uttered:

"Hinata, ever since you came into my life, everything changed. For the better of course. I am mad about you. You are perfect. I don't know what I did to deserve you. You can do so much better than me. I'm just an idiot. An idiot, that's madly in love with you. You complete me. I can't imagine life without you. Hina, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and staying for eternity with me?"

Hinata looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes. She was speechless and amazed.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. I will marry you and I promise to always be with you."

"Thank you Hinata… I promise you everyday will be special. I will treasure you till the day I die. You will never be sad. No one will ever harm and if there is someone like that, then they will have go past me first. I love you so much my angel."

He then changed the song and turned up the volume.

"May I have this dance, my love?"

"OMG, how did you- Tenten! You may, my prince."

As the song started, Naruto sang along. (Naruto – bold / Hinata - underlined)

******Heart beats fast  
>Colours and promises<strong>

Then Hinata joined in and sang along.

How to be brave?  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?<br>But watching you stand alone,  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.<p>

**One step closer**

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years_  
><em>**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Time stands still  
><strong>Beauty in all she is<br>**I will be brave  
><strong>I will not let anything take away<strong>  
><strong>What's standing in front of me<strong>  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this

**One step closer**

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years_  
><em>**I'll love you for a thousand more  
><strong>  
><strong>And all along I believed I would find you<br>Time has brought your heart to me  
>I have loved you for a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more**

Hinata laid her head into Naruto's chest and they danced the night away.

"Hurry, Naruto! The wedding begins in 30 minutes." shouted Neji, who was Naruto best man.

"Yeah, yeah. I am almost done, just struggling a bit with the bow. This tuxedo is making me hot." Naruto said back, in defence.

"How do you think I feel? I'm also wearing one. Anyway get done. " Neji replied.

"Wow Hinata! You look so amazing!" cried Ino and Sakura at the same time, who were Hinata's bridesmaids.

"Yeah, I agree with them for once. You look absolutely gorgeous." said Tenten, who was Hinata's maid of honour.

Hinata wore a satin lavender dress that had long sleeves covered with sequins that formed patterns. Her bridesmaids wore baby blue dress, that were sleeveless and had silver beads embroidered on it. Tenten had a purple silk dress; the top was decorated with silver and white sequins while the bottom was plain, surrounded by lace.

Soon the wedding began. When Naruto saw Hinata, he was amazed. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Quickly, they both said their vows and were married.

For their honeymoon, they went to the Land of Sea. It was an exotic place and they had enjoyed themselves.

One year later.

Naruto rushed Hinata to the hospital. He had never seen her in such pain before and was scared that she wouldn't be able to endure it for much long.

When they entered the room, Sakura told him to wait outside.

"Don't worry, she is in good hands." She said with reassurance.

After an entire 45 minutes, the doors opened up. Out came Sakura with a huge smile on her face.

"Congrats, Naruto. You became a father. It is a girl and she is perfectly healthy

"W-what... I can't believe it. I am finally a father, tebane!" Naruto yelled with joy.

When Naruto entered the room, he saw Hinata. She looked exhausted and sweaty. He walked to her and smiled.

"We did it Naruto-kun. We have a daughter." Hinata said with a weak smile.

Naruto looked at the small bundle of joy in the basket next to Hinata. He was surprised. His daughter also had red hair, just his mother. She looked just like Naruto, except for the eyes. She had Hinata's eyes.

"Gosh, our daughter is so beautiful, hey? Just like her mother. What do you want to name her, love?

"I was thinking that, maybe we should name her Kaigara… She is the sea-shell of our sea shore"

"Kaigara, which means sea-shell? That is a nice name. Kaigara Uzumaki it is. You are going to be daddy's little angel. I am going to spoil you rotten." Naruto babbled out to his cute daughter.

"I can predict the future, our daughter is going to be a heart breaker just like her father, don't you agree with me Hina?"

"Whatever you say, Naruto-kun. Whatever you say." Hinata said with a giggle as Naruto made funny faces so his daughter could smile

'These two will get along just fine' Hinata thought to herself and lied down to get some rest.

Hope you liked it. Sorry about the errors, if there were any.

Please review. :)


End file.
